


“Kristi Yamaguchi Can Wait.”

by Jisawriter



Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, thundergrace - Freeform, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 16:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15778227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisawriter/pseuds/Jisawriter
Summary: Grace teaches Anissa to ice skate.





	“Kristi Yamaguchi Can Wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, so I know I've been going non stop with the fics the past few weeks, but I'm going to take a little break so I don't get burnt out. This will be the last one for a while, but I'll be back in a week or two! Until then, just read these ones again lol or write some of your own! I love the stories I've read by some of you in the fandom, so keep up the good work!

“Why do you hate me?” Anissa asked. Grace laughed.

“What? I don’t hate you, babe,” she said. Anissa looked up at her. 

“Then why do you have me out at this skating rink in thirty degree weather, when you know I one, hate the cold and two, cannot skate?” Anissa asked. She held onto Grace’s forearms and scooted forward on her skates. Grace shook her head, skating backwards to guide her girlfriend. 

“Because it’s fun, and romantic,” she said with a smile. Anissa sighed and looked down at her feet. Grace had spent twenty minutes showing Anissa how to move her feet on the ice, another fifteen convincing her to step into the rink, and the last half hour holding her as she attempted to stay upright. 

“I suck at this,” she muttered. 

“Baby, you’re not even trying. Stop trying to walk, and just glide,” Grace said softly. “How is it that you can roller skate, but you can’t ice skate?”

“Roller skating and ice skating are two different things,” Anissa said. 

“They’re the same, you just don’t like being cold.” Grace slid her hands down to Anissa’s wrists. 

“Well, why does the rink have to be outside? And why would someone put razor sharp blades on the bottom of a shoe, then proceed to walk on slippery ice in the first place?” Anissa asked as she attempted to relax and propel herself forward. She held Grace tightly, and took a deep breath as she pushed off with one foot. “What a dangerous way to pass the time.” 

“Look, you’re doing it though!” Grace exclaimed as she skated a bit faster. Anissa smiled slightly, still looking at her feet. 

“I feel like a baby,” Anissa glanced up as a group of seven year olds skated past them quickly. “Look at these little kids speeding by!” 

“Don’t compare yourself to the people around you. At some point, everybody here was new to this,” Grace said reassuringly, slipping her gloved hands into Anissa’s. “You’re doing a great job.” 

“I only agreed to this because you’re getting me hot apple cider afterwards,” Anissa said, looking at Grace. 

“You know, most people drink hot chocolate after ice skating,”Grace laughed. 

“Well I’m not most people,” Anissa smirked. She shifted her weight on the skates, getting more confident each time she put her foot down.

“You ever watch the skaters in the Olympics?” Grace asked. 

“Yeah, that was my favorite sport to watch,” Anissa nodded. “The way they jumped into the air and landed perfectly. As a kid, I thought it was the coolest thing, but I was too afraid to try it myself.”

“Really? Did you have a favorite skater?” Grace asked as they went around the rink. 

“Kristi Yamaguchi,” Anissa said with a grin.

“Oh yeah? Did you watch her on Dancing with the Stars?” Grace smiled.

“Of course! Athletes do really well on that show, but she was the best,” Anissa said as she skated faster. “She’s also super gorgeous.”

“I agree,” Grace said. She tickled Anissa’s palms with her fingers and smiled. “Look, you don’t even need me.” Anissa looked down, realizing Grace was no longer holding her hands. 

“Oh, Kristi, I’m coming for you!” Anissa exclaimed. Grace laughed, accidently kicking Anissa’s skate as she did. She grabbed Anissa as they both slipped and fell onto the ice. 

“Whoops,” Grace said sheepishly. Anissa lay on top of her, laughing hard. 

“Well, it was fun while it lasted,” Anissa giggled. “Can we get something to drink now? I’m a popsicle.” She rolled off of Grace, giving the other woman a chance to stand, and held her hands out. Grace pulled her up, and held her hand as they skated towards the exit. 

“I don’t think we’ll be besting Kristi anytime soon, but you did really well for your first attempt,” Grace said as they stepped out of the rink. “Wanna try again later?” Anissa shook her head. 

“Nope. I’m tired. Ice skating is exhausting,” Anissa said. They sat down on a bench and untied their skates. “Let’s get us some cider and head home. I’ve got something I wanna do with you that’s more fun that skating.” Anissa wiggled her eyebrows.

“Oh yeah? What’s that,” Grace asked with a grin. 

“Watch videos of old Kristi performances!” Anissa said excitedly. Grace rolled her eyes. “What, you thought I was gonna say something else?”

“I mean yeah but, if that’s what you wanna do,” Grace said, feigning disappointment. “I was thinking more along the lines of, taking a steaming hot shower, opening a bottle of wine, and giving you a full body massage. But if you want to watch skating videos, that’s cool too.” Anissa tilted her head. 

“I like your idea better,” Anissa smiled. “Kristi Yamaguchi can wait.”


End file.
